Kiss the Air
by ohmyraudenfeld
Summary: Based on the song "Kiss the Air" by Scott Alan (Katie did a cover of this song in 2013). Summary: Karma and Liam break up after two years of being together after Karma finally comes to terms with the fact that she has feelings for Amy.


Kiss the Air

Fandom: Faking It

Characters: Amy Raudenfeld & Karma Ashcroft

Based on the song "Kiss the Air" by Scott Alan (Katie did a cover of this song in 2013).

Summary: Karma and Liam break up after two years of being together after Karma finally comes to terms with the fact that she has feelings for Amy.

Karma was rushing hastily to get all of her things together. She couldn't do this anymore, to herself or Liam. As she packed, she looked over the memories that she was leaving behind; when they were in high school together, Karma sang in front of everyone, directing the lyrics towards Liam, little did everyone know that she was actually talking about Amy. Amy's mom's wedding stood out the most, the word's that Amy had forced out with tears streaming down her face, the little "I love you" at the end of her so called speech. Why couldn't she just confess her feelings when she had the chance to? Yes, they both became friends, eventually, even after Karma found out that Amy slept with Liam, but nothing was ever back to normal.

"I'm such an idiot" Karma whispered, she stopped at the sound of someone walking in the room, she knew who it was, she didn't even have to look. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she picked up her bag in one hand and her guitar in the other and walked past Liam, who was standing in the doorway, too shocked to move. "No, Karma, can't we at least talk about this? Why have you suddenly decided to leave? You have been happy all this time, so what's suddenly changed?"

_**I'm not the one who could give you what you need, so I bid you farewell but don't you dare watch me leave.**_

"I can't do this right now Liam, I never wanted to hurt you, I thought I could be happy with you, everything seemed so simple if you wrote it down on paper, but then it hit me; nothing is ever simple." Tears started to fill her eyes as she opened the door and stepped into the night, the tears spilled over, and for a split second, she forgot what she was doing. She knew being with Liam was the easy way out, that way she wouldn't have to deal with her inner feelings, the ones that haunt her dreams, the ones that she pushes at the back of her mind so she can at least try and enjoy being with Liam.

"Karma, wait, please don't go, we can sort this out?" Liam's eyes had grown sad, his pleading look sent Karma over the edge. "Sort what out Liam? The fact that I'm only really with you out of convenience, yes you may love me, but that doesn't mean that I reciprocate those feelings. Truth is, I've been in love with Amy for as long as I can remember, I was just too scared to admit it to myself, I couldn't face it. I know, that makes me a bad person and I'm sorry but, Liam I can't be with you, not anymore. If been so scared to accept these feelings because it could go either way; I could get everything I have ever wanted since I was 15 or I could lose everything that has ever mattered to me. So, I thought 'fuck it', if there is a chance of me being happy instead of drowning myself in guilt, then I'm gonna do everything to make sure that happens, and if that means that we have to break up, then so be it."

_**I didn't need to hurt you this way, but I'm not what you need, so I guess I'll be on my way. **_

Karma slammed the door before giving Liam a chance to answer, she unlocked her car, and drove silently to wherever she would see fit. The road and car headlights started to merge together until everything was blurred from Karma's vision completely. She turned the radio on, trying to see sense; hoping a love song would come on so she would have the courage to talk to Amy, but she couldn't face her not just yet.

_**If I stay with you, I would live a lie because you deserve a love this heart can not provide. **_

Karma, very quickly turned the radio off after she heard that song, which is practically the reality she's living in right now. The tears kept coming and coming, she was absolutely exhausted, with all the pain she felt inside, the pain that someone doesn't deserve to feel after they have just broken up with their boyfriend. No, the pain wasn't about Liam, all of this was about Amy. Karma had finally come to her senses and KNEW that she needed to be with Amy, but it was tricky, how can Karma explain to her how she truly feels? It's been five years since Amy confessed her love to Karma, but has everything changed? Does Amy still feel the same? Is she too late? All these questions made Karma feel dizzy, well it was now or never, right? This had to go well, otherwise she wouldn't know what to do.

Karma pulled over and looked out her window to see the house that she spent most of her childhood, she could just make out that Amy's bedroom light was switched on, which is weird, it's almost 2am, Amy is never up at this time. The car door closed behind her, as she kept her gaze forward, it was almost like she was in a trance but somehow, it felt right. Karma lightly knocked on the door, making sure she didn't wake anyone else up. A few minutes later, the blonde girl opened the door and took in Karma's distraught expression, her heavy eyelids and tear soaked skin, "Karma? What's wrong?" Amy took a few steps towards the brunette and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's waist, "hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me, but you're staying with me tonight"

Amy took the girl's hand and lead her upstairs to the bedroom, once they reached Amy's room, they both sat down on the bed and Amy once again pulled Karma into a hug, whilst softly playing with the auburn hair that lay in front of her. Karma balanced her head in the crook of Amy's neck, "I broke up with Liam" Karma snuffled, Amy sat up a bit, her eyes widened to what Karma was saying, "But why? I thought you were happy together" Karma looked up to catch Amy's eyes, she saw the unanswered questions that Amy desperately wanted to ask in those soulful green eyes that stared back at her. "Well, I was, until I realised I had feelings for someone else. It was just hard to accept them." Karma started rambling how she didn't feel happy with Liam, and how she's wanted to leave him for a while but couldn't pick up the courage to actually leave him, meanwhile she was guilt ridden and just wanted to be with the one person who she believed was "the love of her life".

Amy looked at her in confusion, mainly by the information that she had just been given, "Wait a second, Karma who is this person who you're talking about?" Karma blushed and her eyes moved to her hands, "it's you, I love you Amy" she felt the fluttering in her chest as she was saying these words, not knowing how Amy would react, and the most important thing; whether she felt the same way. Karma looked up to see that Amy had the goofiest grin on her face.

"I love you too buttface"

Karma couldn't bring words to what she was feeling, a mixture of emotions ran through her, she hesitantly leaned forwards and kissed Amy, it wasn't like their first kiss, this felt real, which is what Karma was looking forward to the most; building a future with Amy, and this moment was the start of forever.


End file.
